


Second chances

by kanshou87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Second Chances, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poverty does not define a person. Self-perseverance and education does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

> Poverty does not define me

A short video illustrating the life of boy whom defy world stigma and is successful from the support of Pahang Foundation.

Please support us by liking the video link below.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0dINHi9Zcg>

 


End file.
